Throughout this application various publications are referred to in brackets. Full citations for these references may be found at the end of the specification. The disclosures of these publications are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety into the subject application to more fully describe the art to which the subject invention pertains.
The present invention addresses the need for improved compounds for treating diseases or disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, ankylosing spondylitis, plaque psoriasis, juvenile idiopathic arthritis, inflammation, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, inflammatory bowel disease, and other autoimmune and inflammatory diseases.